Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979 TV series)
| last_aired = | preceded_by = The Scooby-Doo Show (1976–1978) | followed_by = Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980–1982) | website = }}The original thirty-minute version of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo constitutes the fourth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo. It premiered on September 22, 1979, and ran for one season on ABC as a half-hour program. A total of sixteen episodes were produced. It was the last Hanna-Barbera cartoon series (excluding prime-time specials) to use the studio's laugh track. Overview By 1979, the staff at Hanna-Barbera along with Dino De Laurentiis, Roger Corman and Francis Ford Coppola realized that the Scooby-Doo formula was getting worn out, which gave them reason to parody it in a 1979 primetime special, Scooby Goes Hollywood. In addition, ABC began threatening cancellation for the show, whose ratings were in decline."The network kept threatening to cancel it every year or two, so every season they had to add a new element to the show to keep it fresh." – Mark Evanier, one the writers for the series. Retrieved from The Scooby Story on October 6, 2006. ABC was going to choose between two shows-Scooby-Doo or an unnamed pilot from Ruby Spears Enterprises.http://radiorashy.com/radio-rashy-episode-170-son-of-evenings-with-evanier/ Therefore, for its 1979–1980 season, Scooby-Doo was given a major overhaul, adding the character of Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo, voiced by Lennie Weinrib, and changing the name of the show to Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Although still present in these episodes, the characters of Fred, Daphne, and Velma became less essential to the plot and Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy were the main focus. Marla Frumkin took over Pat Stevens' role as Velma Dinkley towards the end of the season, beginning with episode 12, "The Ghoul, the Bat, and the Ugly". Velma does not speak in episode 16, "The Ransom of Scooby Chief" as she, Fred, and Daphne were not seen much in that episode. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show contained a laugh track created by the studio. Voice cast *Don Messick – Scooby-Doo *Lennie Weinrib – Scrappy-Doo *Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers *Heather North – Daphne Blake *Frank Welker – Fred Jones *Pat Stevens – Velma Dinkley (eps. 1–11) *Marla Frumkin – Velma Dinkley (eps. 12–15) Episodes Home media A complete series set was released on April 28, 2015. References External links *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo on The Big Cartoon DataBase Category:1979 American television series debuts Category:1980 American television series endings Category:1970s American mystery television series Category:1980s American mystery television series Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:American children's animated mystery television series Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series scored by Leonard Rosenman Category:Television series scored by Bruce Broughton Category:Television series scored by James Horner Category:Television series scored by Basil Poledouris Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Roger Corman Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola